


The Silence Is Deafening

by Fallenstar92



Series: Gallavich: Life, Love, and Parenting [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Adoption, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comforting Ian Gallagher, Domestic Fluff, EMT Ian Gallagher, Emotional Manipulation, Established Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Insecure Mickey Milkovich, Light Angst, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Uses Actual Words, Tattoo Artist Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92
Summary: Liam was officially their son, their careers were going well, and their wedding was just a week away. So, why did Mickey have this nagging feeling that Ian would get sick of him and walk away?
Relationships: Caleb/Ian Gallagher, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Trevor
Series: Gallavich: Life, Love, and Parenting [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815346
Comments: 9
Kudos: 161





	The Silence Is Deafening

Mickey stared at his reflection in the mirror, pinpointing every imperfection he saw as he tried on his suit for the wedding; he looked too pale, he looked chubby, his arms looked too small, his hair looked too dark, he was starting to look old... Nothing about him was what he wanted Ian to see on their wedding day, and all he wanted was to change out of the soft, charcoal gray suit and never look in the full length mirror, again. "Holy fuck, Mick." Ian rasped as he walked into the bedroom, staring at the man before him. "You look fuckin' amazing."

"Bullshit." Mickey snorted, meeting Ian's eyes in the mirror. "Think I should've went with the white one; look like shit in this." Mickey said, toying with the cufflinks on his shirt sleeves.

"What are you talkin' about? You look so fuckin' sexy, baby." Ian said, stepping forward to wrap his arms around Mickey's waist. "Makes your eyes look amazing."

"Nothin' special about my eyes, man." Mickey grumbled, linking his fingers with Ian's over his stomach. 'I'm gettin' fat; need to lose some weight. Don't got time to do it before the wedding.' Mickey thought, trying to move Ian's hands away from his soft stomach.

"Are you kidding? Mick, look at those eyes; they're fuckin' gorgeous. One of my favorite things about you." Ian whispered, placing a kiss on the side of Mickey's neck.

"Actin' like you got a fuckin' list." Mickey said, looking into the mirror at the contrast between Ian's beautiful, copper hair and his own pitch black hair; the contrast was actually rather beautiful. 'Ian could find another brunette. Hell, he had that fuckin' social worker, last time we broke up.' Mickey thought, hating that his thoughts always went back to all of the time he and Ian lost, together, over stupid breakups.

"I do. Wanna hear it?" Ian asked, planting a sloppy, open-mouth kiss on Mickey's cheek. "Love your hair, those big blue eyes, how soft your skin always is, how you can beat my ass but you choose to take care of me, how much you love our son, how strong those arms are-love that you can pick me up; it's fuckin' hot-how beautiful your body looks... I can't list everything; we'd be here, all day."

"What did you love about them?" Mickey asked, wishing he hadn't said a fucking word.

"Nothing." Ian replied without having to think about it. "I thought I could make myself love them-Caleb was a firefighter and Trevor was a social worker, so they were the _"right"_ choices when you wanna act like an adult, right?-but..." Ian paused, moving away from Mickey and sitting on the edge of the bed as Mickey started to change out of his suit.

"But what?" Mickey prompted, feeling the way he always did when he thought about the "hot" firefighter and the other short brunette Ian had dated; like Ian was about to wise up and walk away.

"Caleb was a cheater. And it hurt, 'cause it reminded me that I'd hurt you." Ian said, sadly, looking down at his feet.

_**Four Years Ago** _

Everyone told Ian he needed to move on; that he and Mickey couldn't make it work, even if they got back together. So, Ian finally agreed to a date with Caleb Daniels, the firefighter who had helped save him after he'd pulled a woman from a burning car. Fiona and Lip kept praising Caleb-talking about how "perfect" the older man was-any chance they got. So, Ian ignored red flag after red flag, choosing to pretend he was happy and in love with Caleb. Until he couldn't, anymore.

"Man, come on, he's not cheating on you; Mickey? He woulda fucked someone else as soon as you walked out of the house. Caleb? He's a good guy with a good job!" Lip exclaimed, looking at Ian as the redhead spied on his boyfriend. Or, at least, he _was_ spying on his boyfriend, right up until Lip mentioned Mickey, because then he was shoving Lip into a window and snarling into his ear.

"Don't fuckin' talk about Mickey. Do you understand me? Say whatever the fuck you want about anyone else, but don't say a damn word about Mickey." Ian ordered, only backing away from Lip when his brother nodded. "Mickey loves me. Caleb doesn't. And if I say somethin' to him? He tells me how fuckin' hot he is and how he could get someone better." Ian looked away from the window when his phone chimed in his pocket.

_**Mick (my baby) (10:45AM):** Hey, know youre at work. Just wanted to say happy birthday._

**_Ian (10:46AM):_ ** _No, I'm not working. Thanks for remembering; no one else did._

"Shit." Lip said, causing Ian to snap his attention back to the window, seeing Caleb with his hands on some woman's ass and his tongue down her throat. "Ian, man, I'm-"

"Mickey wouldn't have done that to me. You know that." Ian said, turning to face his brother.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know." Lip said, realizing how bad Caleb had actually been to his brother. "He really say all of that shit?"

"And more; made me feel like shit if I'd stay at home, made it seem like it was _my_ fault he didn't tell me he was positive until after we had sex... Mickey's rough, but he treated me like I was the best thing he ever had." Ian sniffed, wishing Mickey was here; wishing he was going home to Mickey, tonight.

 _**Mick (my baby)(10:50AM):** _ _I'm sorry, Ian. They'll remember, you know your family._

 **_Ian (10:51AM):_ ** _Are you busy? I really wanna see you._

 **_Mick (my baby)(10:52AM):_ ** _Your boyfriend ain't gonna like that._

 **_Ian (10:53AM):_ ** _We're over; just caught him in some shit. I've been wanting to see you for days. Please?_

 **_Mick (my baby)(10:54AM):_ ** _I'm still at the shop until 4. You can stop by; I'll give you some free ink for your birthday since I don't got any appointments._

 **_Ian (10:55AM):_ ** _Be there in fifteen... I love you, Mick._

 **_Mick (my baby)(10:56AM):_ ** _Love you._

**_Present Day_ **

"So we got back together 'cause he cheated on you?" Mickey asked, sitting next to Ian in just a pair of black boxer briefs. How the fuck had he been so fucking stupid? He thought Ian had wanted to be with him! Not that he was just hurt because some asshole had cheated on him! Was he really that fucking desperate to have Ian love him that he was okay being the rebound guy?

"I can hear you thinking. What did you tattoo on me, that day?" Ian asked, forcing Mickey to meet his eyes.

"Two Ms over your heart." Mickey mumbled, trying to look away from Ian.

"Exactly. I wanted _you_ marked on my body, forever; he was manipulative and he cheated on me. I didn't love him, Mickey; _I love you."_ Ian said with so much conviction that Mickey wanted to believe him.

"What about the other guy?" Mickey asked, mentally kicking himself when he saw the change in Ian's expression.

"Trevor was worse." Ian said, toying with the engagement ring on Mickey's hand. Mickey knew what this meant; whenever Ian started to play with Mickey's ring-seemingly reminding himself that Mickey was here, with him-it meant that whatever he was reliving had left some unseen scar on him.

_**Three Years Ago** _

Ian's entire relationship with Trevor reminded Ian of everything he'd ever pushed too hard for in his relationship with Mickey, and that made Ian hate himself. Every aspect of the relationship with Trevor had come from Ian being pushed, emotionally manipulated, and belittled to the point that Ian felt like a shell of a person after three months. That is, until they ran into Mickey.

"Ian?" Mickey questioned, looking around the group of tattoo artists from the shop he was hanging out with at a bar.

"Holy shit! When did you get back?" Ian asked, pulling Mickey into a hug. Mickey had went to Indianapolis to see Mandy after their most recent breakup, but Mickey hadn't told Ian he was back, even though they still talked pretty often.

"Few weeks ago; I was gonna call you, but... Don't matter." Mickey said, pulling away from the hug and nodding awkwardly towards Trevor. "Hey. I'm Mickey."

"So I guessed. I'm Trevor; Ian's _boyfriend._ So, how do you two know each other?" Trevor asked, scoffing, softly, as he looked Mickey over, mumbling something about "white trash" under his breath.

"Grew up, together." Mickey said, finishing his beer, quickly. "Gonna head out. Call me, if you need me, okay?" Mickey prompted, gently patting Ian's arm before he walked out of the bar.

"Please don't tell me you dated _that!_ He's like... The epitome of white trash!" Trevor laughed, causing the guys from the tattoo shop to glare at Trevor.

"Guys, it's fine. I got this." Ian said, knowing that-though these were nice guys-they fucking adored Mickey and would call Trevor on his shit; they called Mickey "the baby of the shop" and looked out for him, which Ian appreciated. "Yeah, I dated him; I'd still be with him if he didn't break up with me for not takin' care of myself."

"Are you kidding me?! He's... God, I knew you were trash, but I thought you _at least_ had good taste!" Trevor laughed, and that? That broke all of the conditioning Trevor's mental manipulation had put in place in Ian snapped away, leaving a fucking furious man in it's wake.

"I do. That's why I fuckin' dated Mickey! He didn't talk down to me, treat me like shit, or guilt me into doing whatever he wanted!" Ian yelled, causing Trevor to back up. "You can ask Lip, the one thing I don't fuckin' take? Is people talkin' shit about Mickey. Don't call me, and don't show up at my fuckin' house. This is fuckin' over!" Ian exclaimed before walking away from Trevor, his phone already pressed to his ear.

_"Ian? Look, it's cool man, I know you have a boyfriend and it's all-"_

"I broke up with him." Ian said, quickly, cutting Mickey off. "I wanna see you; I need you."

 _"You just broke up with your boyfriend."_ Mickey pointed out, softly.

"I know. But... Look, we both know I was a fuckin' idiot, but I'm doin' good. I'm gonna take care of myself, 'cause I can't lose you, again." Ian sniffed, needing to be in Mickey's arms.

 _"I had to stop to pick up some food. Meet me at my place?"_ Mickey requested, causing all of the tension in Ian's body to melt away.

"Yeah. I'll be right there. I love you, baby." Ian said, feeling tears in his eyes.

 _"Don't fuckin' cry, man; I said you can come over, so you got no fuckin' reason."_ Mickey joked, causing a small smile to form on Ian's face. _"I love you, too."_ Those words-those four, little words-had Ian feeling higher than any Manic episode or drug ever had. He was loved-Mickey loved him-and after Trevor had made him feel like that wasn't possible? It made everything better in Ian Gallagher's life.

_**Present Day** _

Mickey hated that little asshole; he'd made Ian-the greatest person he'd ever known-feel unlovable, and had him feeling like he had to do whatever that snobby bitch wanted. But why had Ian finally ended it? Travis or whatever the fuck his name was had talked shit about Mickey. "I am kinda white trash, man." Mickey joked, turning his hand over to lace his fingers with Ian's.

"So am I. But I don't let people talk shit about my baby. And 'cause I broke shit off with him? We got back together, got engaged, found a house, got a dog, and adopted our little boy; our lives are awesome, now, and I love every fuckin' second of it. And you know what? I can't fuckin' wait to marry you, next week." Ian said, leaning in to kiss Mickey.

"Dad, Pops, I'm hungry... Can we order Chinese food?" Liam asked, walking into the bedroom and draping himself over their pillows as Ruger hopped up and laid down beside Mickey.

"Yeah, kid. You want Sweet and sour chicken?" Mickey asked, slipping on a pair of sweatpants and one of Ian's torn up work t-shirts.

"Extra rice, please!" Liam exclaimed, grunting when Ian laid back, his head falling onto Liam's stomach.

"I want-"

"Beef and Broccoli, extra rice, a Spring roll, and iced green tea with extra honey and lemon." Mickey said, interrupting Ian by already knowing his usual order.

"Pops is good." Liam said, playing with Ian's hair while Mickey put in the online order.

"Yeah, I'm gonna keep him around." Ian said, watching the love of his life until Mickey sat his phone back down and joined the rest of their family on their bed-which was incredibly crowded with the six foot tall ginger, small child, and fifty pound puppy already laying on the full size mattress-enjoying the comforting feeling that came with feeling loved. "He's stuck with me, forever."

"Poor me." Mickey mused, pressing a quick kiss to Ian's lips before Liam swung a pillow at his head. "Hey!" Mickey exclaimed, laughing when Liam then smacked Ian in the face with the pillow and Ruger jumped on the redhead's stomach. This was Mickey's family, and he now knew-more than ever-that Ian didn't care if he had a softer stomach, was starting to age, or about any other physical imperfection he had noticed; he knew Ian loved him, and that was enough. Who cared what anyone else thought of him?

**Author's Note:**

> Svetlana and Yevgeny don't exist in this series, because I wanted Liam to be their only son. Leave me some comments, beauties! Much love!


End file.
